Nosso sentimento - One Shot
by slomille
Summary: Logan, ama Erin Sanders ( Camille) e hoje, ele vai declarar seu amor. One Shot


Se você me fala-se, o que tá acontecendo.

Acordei hoje como todos os dias, pensando nela. Fui no banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei um café. Peguei o meu carro e fui para o trabalho. Começou uma chuva horrível, como estava na rua da casa dela, pensei em dar uma carona. Olho no relógio vejo que ainda tem 40 minutos. Estaciono o carro, e toco a campainha na sua casa. Esperei um tempo, pensei que ela já tinha ido. Até que ela, abre a porta:

-Ah, oi Logan! - Disse com um sorriso, e que sorriso.

-Oi Erin.-Disse com um sorriso bobo.

-Entra! - entrei na casa dela- que chuva!

-Pois é! - sentei no sofá. - Então, eu passei aqui pra ver se você quer uma carona.

-Eu aceito Logan! - disse me dando um beijo na bochecha.- quer comer algo?

-Não não, já tomei café em casa.

-Bom, eu vou ir me trocar, e já desço. Quer ver teve?

-Pode ser.-peguei o controle e coloquei na nick.

Estava dando a nossa serie. O episodio A Grande Volta. Vendo a cena de Logan e Camille, me deu vontade de rir. Começei a pensar, em tudo, que Logan e Camille tiveram juntos, e em tudo que eu e Erin tivemos juntos (n/A: vamos fingir que eles já namoraram okay? ~voltando a historia~). As nossas brigas idiotas, do nosso termino, da nossa amizade, do meu sentimento. Me levanto do sofá, olho a hora, tenho ainda 30 minutos, subo no seu quarto, e vejo ela vestindo a blusa. Chego perto dela, e a beijo, fiquei com medo dela não responder, mas RESPONDEU! As línguas se mexiam no mesmo ritmo, esse era um beijo diferente dos outros, nenhum dos dois lutava por domínio, eles estavam apenas aproveitando o momento, sentindo o amor que estava ali. O beijo sessou por falta de ar.

-Então.-Ela disse ofegante-O que isso significa?

-Eu te amo...

-Eu, eu tenho que pensar..

-Pensar em que?

-Pensar, em como agente... vai falar isso pra imprensa e pro pessoal.

-Sua bobona.

**I Look At You**

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody

When the night's so long

Cause there is no guarantee

That this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

And there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you

I see forgiveness

I see the truth

You love me for who I am

Like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong and I know

I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

And there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

You, appear, just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that

Cover me

All I need

Every breath, that I breathe

Don't you know?

You're beautiful

Yeah yeah...

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I cant find my way home anymore

Thats when I,

I I look at you

I look at you

Yeah yeah...

Oh oh...

You appear just like a dream to me...

**Quando Eu Olho Para Você**

Todo mundo precisa de inspiração

Todo mundo precisa de uma canção

Uma bela melodia

Quando a noite é tão longa

Porque não há nenhuma garantia

Que a vida é fácil

Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços

Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando eu olho para você

Eu vejo o perdão

Eu vejo a verdade

Você me ama por quem eu sou

Como as estrelas seguram a lua

Bem ali, onde elas pertencem e eu sei

Eu não estou sozinha

Sim, quando meu mundo está caindo aos pedaços

Quando não há luz para quebrar a escuridão

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu, eu, eu olho para você

Você parece como um sonho para mim

Como as cores de um caleidoscópio

Provam para mim

Tudo que eu preciso

Cada respiração que eu dou

Você não sabe

Você é lindo

Yeah, yeah...

Quando as ondas estão inundando o litoral e eu

Não consigo encontrar o meu caminho de casa

É quando eu,

Eu, eu olho para você

Eu olho para você

Yeah, yeah...

Oh, oh...

Você apareceu como um sonho para mim...


End file.
